Kiss Me Slowly
by PONITAPG
Summary: AU- Wally won't let go of her, he is young, she is unstable. They run into situations and people that make them closer than they knew.


Wally sighed as he decided between following them, or just staying in the background as he used to do. They were probably at the bonfire already. He still needed to escape his stepfather's vicious punishment. His mom wouldn't notice if he was gone anyways. He stared at his locked door a little more before grabbing his dirty and rotten back pack. He climbed his sneakered foot on the window before mocking a soldier salute at the empty room. Wally was still careful to leave his speakers as loud as they could get with the most annoying song he could think of.

"Bye Wallace." He smirked before expertly leaping towards the old tree branch. The moon hid between black clouds making Wally's moment to escape perfect. He quickly jogged to the bus stop to Happy Harbor. His smile still pasted on his face as he remembered the day he had had. Never in his geeky life had Wally West thought he would meet so many people.

-o-

Artemis started her morning as usual. She brushed her thick mane carefully tying it into a clean pony tail. Kissing her paralytic mother goodbye she stepped out to the world. Her defensive shield activated and bad ass attitude painted in her face. Grabbing a rotten green soiled back pack filled with her bottles of spray paint she trotted down the stairs of her apartment. Most of Gotham's city streets were already highlighted by her neon art. She walked confidently among the dangerous way to the bus stop. Her boots resonated on the sidewalk at this hour in the morning.

She felt a hard smack on her behind and was about to just slam that person's brains out when she realized it was her friend Raquel. "I can't believe I hang out with the worst of Gotham" Artemis chuckled breathily at her friend who simply laughed. "Right back at ya" Raquel said as she strapped her hand bag. They followed the usual. It was a small group of rebels, painted the streets, hung around midnight to vandalize some old teacher's car. The blonde girl believed it was what suited her. She was born that way after all.

Richard brushed the last bit of ebony hair back. He didn't like the back-licked style he was forced to use by his adoptive father. Still he made him believe he liked the style and the luxury of living in the Wayne Mansion and having to attend to the most prestigious school in a limousine. Richard also made his teachers believe he liked the attention for his excellent grades and math skills.

Richard was a pleaser. He didn't tell his friends he liked to be called Dick, nor tried his catchy word plays even if he wanted to. He wanted a little of freedom for a while. Maybe that's why he liked watching the rude blonde rebel in his AP French class. (Because he liked her fierce attitude, how she spoke her mind even if no one cared or if they did how she was stubborn and strong.) pretty much like he was doing now as he passed the creepiest part of Gotham in his limo. She was standing tall followed by her African American friend. She was still out of his league.

Pushing her bangs aside, a tall redheaded girl admired beneath her lashes a brooding kid sitting alone at the benches. She had petite hands and perky nose, lightly dotted with freckles. She held her books tightly against her chest and sighed dreamily. The boy had a permanent frown shading his cerulean eyes. He wore black jacket and black combat boots. He played with his motorcycle gloves and kept staring to the floor. She liked the lost look he had, even if he appeared utterly pissed off to anyone passing by; she knew he was just new in school. She felt that way still too. Her honey brown eyes mellowed as she recalled her constant search for acceptance. "Hey Megan!" She turned immediately before she got caught red handed staring at the new guy. "Hey Richie Rich" Megan said regarding him with a classic sweet Megan smile. "Checking out on the new guy I see." Richard teased obviously noticing her staring. She was very bad at hiding things anyways. Then again he wasn't that close to her to know but he could read her easily. "Uh- no- no, what? Am I that obvious?" She stuttered after finishing defeated. "A little." Dick smiled at her before guiding them to the entrance.

Conner reached inside his pocket for his phone. He quickly texted his friend a greeting. Kaldur had forced him to do so after their last talk. Kaldur knew him better than he knew himself. He was like a brother to him, and now he was miles away from his new home. Remembering his last talk about his dad made him groan silently. He wasn't in the mood for socializing and he had already felt the girl in yellow dress staring. "You better come soon Kal." He whispered menacingly to his technological apparatus earning a few worried glances. Kaldur was supposed to visit him this Saturday but Conner knew he was going to be here today.

He heard the bell and lazily rose from his spot on the bench. He was about to enter the main doors when he was suddenly facing the cold floor. He groaned as he felt someone on top of him. "What the f-" "Please I'm so sorry!" A redheaded boy slurred anxiously. "I was running because I thought I was late and there's a dog chasing me and…" By this point his freckles looked too red.

"Leave it" Conner shouted shrugging the boy's helping hand away. "Wow, dude calm down what's your problem?" Conner glared angrily back and before he knew it he was pushing the boy harshly against the lockers. "You, are going to be my problem if you don't leave. Me. Alone." Wally was glaring back as well. Behind them Artemis smirked as she passed by with her group but not before commenting "oh I want to be your problem as well then." "Hey! It's none of your business." Wally shouted angrily. "And you are?" She raised her eyebrow defiantly like a merciless goddess would look at a peasant. Wally muttered something none of them caught.

Five minutes earlier Wally West hadn't heard his alarm clock. He had rushed to change into his favorite sneakers and managed to brush a hand through his hair trying to control how spiky and disheveled it looked. Giving up on it he practically swallowed his breakfast. Trying not to wake his stepfather Wally kissed his mom and ran as fast as he could. It would be a first if he had a late pass to class. He was known as a nerd for something.

Luckily for him school was close and even without a bike he could make it on time if he ran fast enough. Unfortunately for him his neighbor had a crazy dog who loved chasing him every morning. If a bully didn't steal his lunch this poodle sure did. Usually he never got chased by it when he took the bus but today would be a first. He ran passing the blonde girl he loved since freshman year. Wally frowned because he was supposed to have gotten over her. They were so different; she didn't even talk to him. When he managed entering the doors he almost let out a happy squeak if he hadn't crushed the new kid. "Please I'm so sorry" He managed still agitated and panting a bit. He frowned when the guy almost cursed. Wally extended his hand to help him up. "Leave it" The boy groaned. "Wow, dude calm down what's your problem?" Wally glared summoning all the strength. He never stood up to anyone. It was a strange morning after all. He didn't even hurt when he was slammed against the lockers. It did hurt hearing the familiar husky voice. He couldn't help it when his next words came out hurt and angry. "Hey! It's none of your business." She retorted as he expected. That moment the richest kid in school walked by with his friend the cheerleader. "Hey what's going on Wally?" Megan asked worried. Wally remembered working with her in lab.

Artemis used that precise time to huff and swing her ponytail backwards before answering "This moron stood up to Mr. Hottie here." She gestured as well. "Don't talk like that." Megan squeaked at her. It all progressed badly after that. Wally could barely squint when green spray was covering his favorite shirt. Conner was groaning madly as some paint had gotten into his eyes. Richard was trying to stop Artemis from ripping Megan's hair out. The second bell rang and the five were already heading to detention.

-o-

They all sat apart. Wally was sulking about his first detention, Megan joining him with a worried expression. Artemis had her feet crossed on top of the teacher's desk. She seemed familiar with detention as she chewed gum and made bubbles with it. Conner kept his eyes glued to his phone texting (which worried Megan a bit, he could have a girlfriend). Richard was sitting opposite to Wally but still facing him.

"This is all so stupid." Richard sighed helplessly pushing his face against his hands. "Yeah." Wally agreed silently.

That moment the door was kicked open by a girl wearing black joggers a green jacket and one bright highlight in her short brown hair. "Time to go girl." She smirked at Artemis. Artemis exploded her bubble and strapped her bag before saying "Peace out losers."

"We're not supposed to leave until they call our parents." Megan said seriously. The blonde ignored hair ditching the room with an obscene gesture. Megan scowled before plopping lower in her chair.

"She's a bitch." The black haired and seemingly youngest there commented smiling at the door where she had left. "And you're a dick." Wally said not sure why he was defending her. To his surprise the kid started laughing hysterically. "What the hell?" He kept laughing before managing to gasp "That's my actual name!" Wally then joined him in a fit of mad chuckles. Wally knew almost everyone at school, even the freshmen because of his cousin, but Dick Grayson had always been in the popular kids zone, a total no no. That was until now. Megan scurried in front of Conner's seat and sat backwards. "Can I ask your name?" He looked beyond his phone to grunt "Conner." "Hey Conner I'm Megan" She said cheerfully extending her hand. He took it and she blushed even more. He then noticed how her freckles made her look innocent and how cute they combined with her eyes.

"We shouldn't let punk girl get away like that. She can get an expulsion." Richard said calmly. As if on cue Artemis appeared on the entrance, Principal Wayne yanking her roughly inside. "One day of detention for the five of you."

Artemis rolled her shoulder before sitting this time near Wally. Both boys stared at her for a while before ignoring her completely. Conner now looked more in peace with the red headed. After an hour Artemis was starting to get bored. She started pacing until she spoke "You nerds have got to do something fun!" "Sure Arty, sit right there and stare into the eyes of the sun." Artemis was flushing furiously at the geek's comment. She knew him very well. West, nerd boy, who had somehow invaded her mind since he left a not so secret rose on Valentine's Day. It was a simple red rose inside her locker she had never forgotten. She knew it was him, hopeless romantic. The type of guy she had never dated in her life. She sighed ironically thinking how he could be this guy.

"Ha,ha got any other blonde joke soulless." Wally's eyes widened and he stood up ready to banter when Principal Wayne entered the room again. He threw Artemis's spray paints on his desk "You are going to tell me who brought these to school and I will consider suspending the detention." Wally glanced at the blonde who couldn't afford another demerit or her scholarship would be suspended. "It's mine." He blurted out before anyone could process anything. The tall figure lifted his eyebrow skeptically. "I'm surprised Mr. West, I'm afraid this will be a suspension for a week."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Artemis's gaping face. It was another first for him. When the school authority was out Dick was patting his back "Wow, stood up to the man, tough." He smiled before joining the couple who had been enjoying the punishment all the while. Artemis sat in front of him brushing her arm nervously. "You didn't have to do that." She stated breathily. "I can handle myself." Wally scoffed making her gray eyes narrow. "But before I punch you for being a complete ass, thanks." She whispered. "If I'm such an ass after- comeagain?" He spoke at the same time as she did.

She smirked at his blush and rose from her seat to sit on the desk, Wally watching her every movement. The clicking of boots, the swaying of hips had successfully shut him up. A hand brushed his hair and playfully ruffled it. "Sorry back then kid." Conner said seriously. Wally smiled considering it a great advance for such a brooding new guy. "Sure man." He joined Dick near the teacher's computer where he looked like he was hacking.

Megan neared the punk girl before sighing. "Look I'm sorry; I want us to be friends so let's start again. Hi, I'm Megan." Her sweet gesture made Artemis blink twice. "I don't usually hang with people like you…" She started watching Megan's features darken but before anything happened "But you are seriously cool losers." She laughed. Megan giggled along. "Oh, and sorry for flirting to Mr. Hottie, didn't know he was taken." Artemis winked making the animated girl stutter and flush.

They now sat together, Conner and Megan being the closest. Dick was lying on his back drawing figures on the roof with his fingers. "No offense guys, but I'm so bored." Artemis sighed. "Um, I know what we can do but it's a bit risky." Megan said quietly. "Hey speak up girl." Wally said happily. "Well, there's a party near my house but it's at the beach." Many happy sounds were heard mainly from Wally. "The beach!"

"Wait, isn't that two hours from town." Conner asked. "Yeah, Happy Harbor, the Bumble bees always make a bonfire Friday nights." "We can get there after this." Richard smiled. "Why wait, we ditch detention we get more time to get there." Artemis said.

"It's done then, we'll meet at the bus stop of school at 6 and I'll pick you guys there." Megan cheered before the door opened. "Mr. West your father is here." The principal said dryly.

"See ya later guys" He said but his green eyes darkened a little. Artemis couldn't help but notice. She sneaked behind him receiving a few knowing glances. The red headed teen was being roughly yanked outside the school. His 'dad' seemed wasted and in a bad mood. Artemis suddenly felt a bigger bond with him. Grabbing her old favorite satchel she ran next to him.

"Psst"

Wally looked at her direction.

"Uh… dad give me a minute I want to … pee."

The man looked annoyed but let go of his arm. Artemis grabbed his shirt before he walked past her until they were cramped between some lockers. She smiled at his uncomfortable squirming. "I want you to have this." She said handing him an old jean bag. "But, it's your favorite" He said grabbing the rough material. "Souvenir" She smirked and ran inside the detention class.

-o-

Wally tightened the bag strap in his arm. He saw Conner waiting with Dick at the bus stop. A small part of him deflated. He was hoping to see the blonde punk girl no one messed with. "Wall-man!" Dick bro fisted him. Conner regarded him with a grunt. That moment hummer parked in front of them. Wally gaped as did Conner. Dick merely saluted his friend. "Hey Megs, liking the new outfit." He complemented knowing how she never wore regular clothes fearing her friends would comment. Today she was being herself, shorts, baggy pale yellow shirt with neon letters and a black top inside. Conner was wearing what he was wearing to school same as Wally, except he changed into a shirt without spray paint.

"Hey, won't we wait for Artemis?" Wally asked when Megan started the car. "Oh, she called me and said not to wait for her." Her answer didn't comfort Wally at all. He didn't like not knowing what would happen.

When they neared the beach it was almost nine o'clock and the bonfire lighted the sand. The ocean looked black and the stars could be clearly distinguished. Wally felt a rush of adrenaline as he saw this, content on just stargazing. Conner was distracted until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you made it my friend." The black haired boy smirked "Kal" He said the smile could be heard on his words. They shared a friendly hug and when they parted Conner asked "How did you know I would be here." "I told him" Megan said taking Conner's hand shyly. Kaldur smirked. "You know each other?" he sounded surprised.

"We had freshman year together." Kaldur answered and his voice sounded soothing. Everyone's faces were lighted by red light and blue moonlighting. Music played on an old recorder. Richard started moving wildly around the bonfire scaring some cheerleaders. Wally laughed and joined him kicking sand as he danced freely. Megan saw this and guided Conner who was a bit reluctant. Kaldur sat placidly near the shore and observed. He felt a hand stroke his shoulder "Hey there." A cute brown haired girl said sitting beside him. "I'm Raquel" "Kaldur" He said smiling before returning his face to the ocean.

Wally was now laughing loudly his happiness spreading around everyone. He grabbed Dick by his tummy and twirled him mockingly. The music now resonated even louder. The lyrics were somewhere about holding breathes and kissing. A throaty chuckle made him stop. Artemis was standing there, bathed in moonlight, her hair freely cascading along her hips. She had washed out jeans a shirt that showed almost everything of her toned mid riff. Her chuck Taylors hanging on her thin fingers as she let the sand exfoliate her bare feet. She started yelling in a high pitch tone, someone near him started wolf whistling when she started dancing letting go of anything. Everyone joined her then. He tried to cope with the way she moved, she looked elegant and powerful. A moment he was admiring her and the next joining her wild movements.

Conner was laughing as he threw Megan into the ocean. Richard joined them. Raquel watched this and took the opportunity to yank Kaldur into the shore. His button up white shirt was soaking wet and Raquel admired him for a bit until he started splashing her. Out of nowhere fireworks started lighting the peaceful and black horizon. Artemis jumped on top of Dick making him piggy back ride her.

It all reflected on her glassy gray eyes as she watched in awe. A happy smile in her face that made her look like an eight year old. She looked at Wally and jumped at him laughing as they fell on the sand as she straddled him. He was glad in the moonlight his blush was almost invisible. He could see her blonde mane like a halo lighted by a giant bonfire, and fireworks, and blue light. This was paradise.

The dawn was near now and everyone was still playing in the shore. The smell of smoke clouded the place making Wally even dizzier. Artemis was now resting on his chest and he couldn't believe she even talked to him, and now this wonderful people were his friends. He listened to Artemis's feet as they drew sand patterns near his to finally lace her legs with his own.

All he knew then was that his world was at his hands, he was young, and had time for everything. Artemis lifted her head, long golden strands falling on Wally's chest. "Beautiful." He breathed noticing her face light up more whether it was the bonfire or the fireworks he didn't know. She brushed her cold nose with his and he could smell the sand on her skin, and the soft lavender in her hair. "Dork." She joked and he laughed; before being roughly silenced with a kiss. "Babe, that was so hot!" He stuttered when he managed to pull away. "Shut up." She kissed him again closing her eyes dreamily. He barely had time to push a hand on her soft hair while one steadied her hips. And in the darkness of dawn only their silhouettes could paint a mixture of lips and limbs on the orange and yellow horizon.


End file.
